I Can Help You, If You Let Me
by Sugar-N-Spice98
Summary: 'I'm here for you' re-writen! Franks In a coma and with rose off on a mission,some old friends are brought back to help carrie and Oscar find out who tried to kill him. Carrie-X-Oscar Blane-X-Daisy, Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Here's the re-written version of 'I'm here for you'. I no it not long bout I'm going to have another chapter up soon! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own M. -.- Happy now?**

I trudged up the steps to S.T hopes high school slowly, my bones aching from the previous nights events. Note to self: never practise Judo at 2am In the Morning, Ever, Especially when you have school in the morning. _Oh well at least it's a Friday _I thought wistfully. As I entered school I started to ponder ways I could spend my weekend, when my train of thought was cut short by the shouts of my name coming from the main hallway of the school. I looked up to see a panicked Oscar jogging towards me.

"Oscar, are you okay? What's wrong, what's happened?" I asked quickly, placing my hand on his should as he doubled over hands on his knees. Catching his breath, he must have run from HQ if he was this out of breath...  
>"Something bad has happened, something terrible. I'm really sorry Carrie, I would have told you earlier but you phone was off and I only found out this morning so I couldn't come round your house..." Oscar rambled, standing up straight.<p>

"Just tell me Oscar!" I shouted frustrated hands in the air. He looked in the eye and gulped.  
>"Frank, H-he's in a coma. Someone tried to kill him and they nearly succeeded."<p>

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I know Cliché but it's true. I felt like I'd been winded,

"o-oh no" was all I managed to croak out before the tears welled up, and I was sobbing, Oscar looked down at me sympathetically, he pulled his arms around my waist, whispering into my ear  
>"Shh, its okay, its gonna be all alright, I promise" I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded into his warm chest. Despite the events I felt safe in his arms. My sobs soon became sniffles and we broke apart as the bell rung through the school. I looked at him and he smiled sadly.<p>

"Hey now, stop them tears, he's a fighter Frank is," he said wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb, his other hand linking with mine. I nodded again standing straighter.

"Lets go to Registration then" I said pulling Oscar by our entwined hands, when he didn't budge I raised an eyebrow in confusion

"We got to go meet our temporary leader" he replied, pulling me towards the store cupboard.

"What we waiting for" as Oscar pulled the lever.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay?**

**Please review!**

**Sugar-N-Spice98**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in god know how long, but i promise you I'm back (and hopefully better!). This is extreamly short as it was suposed to be only a short part of a chapter but that wont be finished for a bity and i thought you deserved a bit more no matter how small. The next chapter will be on soon, so Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own M. or its characters **

The metallic lift doors opened up to the spacious, room of HQ where a dark man in a plain black suit stood waiting. Me and Oscar walked up to him and he shook our hands.

"who are you, and what are you doing here?" I said, trying to not sound rude. It wasn't working.

"Hello spies. I am you temporary leader, Lenny" the tall man announced, ignoring my blunt outburst. "Now, I'm to help you with this next mission, but as rose is still away in America helping the president, I've brought in reinforcements" the familiar noise of the opening lift door made us turn our attention to behind us.

A Petite girl with mousy brown hair pulled stylishly into a French Platt, probably the same age as me, stood next to a tall boy with spiky dark brown hair, again a similar age, both in black spy gear. The boy looked at us confused and then at Lenny to who he smiled at.

"Hey Lenny, nice to see you again" he spared a glance at me and Oscar "I'm not trying to be rude but who are you?"

"Oh right, err I'm Oscar Cole, and this is Carrie Stewart. Who are you?" Oscar spoke for the first time during the exchange. This time the young girl spoke

"I'm Daisy Miller and this is Blane Whittaker." After a moment she added" You're the new young spies aren't you? Who work with rose?" I replied with a nod and looked at Lenny "So what's the mission?" i asked. "It must be important if we need reinforcements" looking at the two in front of me. Lenny nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Right well as you know agent frank London, was nearly killed last night at 10pm." Blane and Daisy looked at each other confused, so they didn't know then. "We are unaware who tried assassinate him, but we are sure it was someone part of S.K.U.L.L as he has made many enemies with the group. Your job is to find out who did this, you will then go under cover at the annual S.K.U.L party which is being held in Dubai in three weeks. This is where you can get DNA and more information from the suspects. This is a deadly mission as there will be many criminals. You will undergo more training which will start next Wednesday. Good luck agents."

"So is there anything you want us to do? Check DNA? Interview?" Oscar asked quickly.

Lenny sighed and pointed to me and Oscar "I want you two to go and visit frank."

**A bit of a cliffy! well, not really but oh well :) as i said up there ^ I will be updating very soon with a long Chappy.**

**Review make me write quicker :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Feel free to shoot me :/ i know i'm a horrible person for not updating :( anyway here chap 3!**

The sterilized smell burnt my nose as I stepped into the hospital ward with oscar only a pace behind me, my feet felt numb with every step I took. I couldn't go and see him like that, so vulnerable, so helpless.I stopped walking and stumbled into Oscar's chest, he wrapped his arms around me as if it would stop me from feeling pain. Fat chance, I thought to myself. We'd reached franks room, I could tell not by the nurse's earlier directions but by the group of large men standing outside the room as if they were protecting something important .They are.

"you'd think they would at least try to look normal. they might as well have a sign above their heads saying 'SPIES' " Oscar chuckled in my ear trying to lighten the mood. I laughed but it was hollow and soon turned into a sob. I turned my head into Oscar chest his grip protective around me around

" What is going to be behind that door?" i asked him. "he might me already dead..." Oscar pulled me away from him, held me at arms length and looked at me with his blue stormy eyes.

"How can you say something like that Carrie? This is Frank, remember." Oscar replied in a deadly seious voice. He let go of me and walked into franks hospital room. With no other choice but to follow him (well its not like I was going to wait out here for him) I drew a deep breath and walked into the room.

The scene In front of me was just as I connected franks limp body to beeping machines all around his clean bed and the bright lights on the ceiling made every reflective surface hard to look at. Oscar was sat on the right side of the bed in one of the two scratchy hospital chairs placed there. His Distant expression on his face as he stared at frank told me that he hadn't notice me come into the room yet. I was only when I clicked the door shut that he jumped out of his daze, sat up and looked at me. i couldn't meet his eye, but i knew he was still looking at me. It was like his eyes were looking right through my facade, as if he could see everything i was thinking.

"I'm sorry for what i said out there, i didn't mean it Osc" I said softly using the nickname i used to tease him with. "I just didn't know what to expect in here, and I cant lose someone else" He looked down and opened his mouth to speak to me when a tall nurse with pointed face and dark green eyes walked into the room and cleared her throat. "Mr Cole, if i could have a quiet word outside please." the woman spoke quietly obviously noticing the tension between Oscar and I.

"uh sure..." he turned to me, and I nodded, we could finish our talk later. Oscar followed the slender girl out of the room and shut the door. I suppose I shouldn't of listened in but what harm would it do?

"I'm here to discuss Agent London's condition." The blonde nurse stated. "he is stable-for now- but he is still likely not to fully recover, it-"

"what happened to him?" Oscar cut in, pain evident in his voice "I mean i know he was nearly killed and all that but how? I haven't been told details."

"Mr London was shot in the lower back extremely close to the spinal cord. As I was saying before you interrupted me" she replied with Oscar narrowing his eyes and the last part "It is likely he wont fully recover and that he has a major risk of being paralysed from the waist down" Oscar's mouth dropped open and he lent against the wall behind him for support.

"I'm sorry, but we will try our up most best to help him." the nurse said in a softer voice, and started to walk away before Oscar spoke once more

"One question, how come you told me this now? Why didn't you jest tell me in there? Carrie has a right to know to." oscar spoke clearly.

"well," She started "your friend, miss Stewart looked distressed, so i thought th-"

"Oh i know what you thought! you thought that you'd leave me to deal with her reaction, make me tell her that if he even survives he probably won't even walk again!" Oscar shouted at the petite nurse towering over her menacingly. she took a step back and glared at him hands on her hips.

"Actually Mr Cole" she replied eyes narrowed "I just thought as miss Stewart looked distressed it might be easier to hear it from you, but it seems she has already heard." the nurse said looking over Oscars shoulder.

I had moved closer to the door when the young nurse started talking about Frank's health and had heard all of the conversation.

"Thank you, but i'd like to talk to my colleague alone now." i spoke curtly before turning to Oscar and pulling him into a close cupboard.

"Oscar what the hell was that?" I whispered harshly slapping him round the head. I carried on ignoring his yelp of pain "You can't lose your cool like that Osc, it's not her fault Franks is in this state."

Oscar looked down at his feet guiltily, scratching the back of his head "I know, i'm sorry. It's just the look on your face when i told you, I couldn't see you go through that again Carrie, It's not fair"

"None of this is fair oscar, but its life. and its our jobs to find out who did this and stop them from doing it again."

**So, how was it? It's quite long for me really and I hope you like it! I was going to do another page but when i got to this bit, i just fell like stopping I don't really know why :L**

**Anyway Hoped you liked it :)**

**Sugar xx**


End file.
